nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny
'Jenny'appeared in The Pool Party Massacre. Information Jenny held the pool party at her house, during which Robbie was pantsed by Ronny and Reece, revealing that his penis has shrunk due to the cold water. Along with the other girls, Annie made fun of the size of Robbie's penis, causing him to attack Ronny. Later, Jenny found her old pool and got her friends together for another party. During the party, Jenny became aroused by seeing Reece with no shirt on and decided to have her way with him. The two departed from the group and went up to Jenny's bedroom. Reece put a towel on the floor and lay down, while Jenny shut the blinds. She then pulled down Reece's trunks and was disappointed to see how small his penis was. Regardless, she stripped out of her bikini and stood nude in front of Reece, who immediately got a erection. Jenny then got on top of Reece and they started having sex. Her fondled both her breasts and butt during the romp, which disgusted Jenny, who had now lost all interest in Reece and was only seeing it through for the sake of completion. She was surprised when she felt the smallest tingle and got hopeful that Reece might actually pleasure her. he was promptly disappointed when Reece announced he was about to orgasm. With a sigh, Jenny climbed off and brought Reece to ejaculation. Jenny was once again disgusted when his semen covered her hand. What was even worse was that Reece did not seem to care about his premature depature and calmly announced that he had to pee, so Jenny kicked him out of her room. Unknown to her, just outside he was killed by Robbie. As she was only halfway to orgasm, Jenny decided to masturbate. She opened her laptop, which she kept in her room, and logged onto a porn site, where she picked out a video and played it at max volume. Lying down on her, Jenny started to masturbate, until she heard a noise at the door. She lowered the volume and called out, thinking it was Reece, and insulted him, but got no response. She then decide to resume masturbating, turning the sound back up and lying down again. After another short while there was another noise and she sat up again, this time thinking it was Ronny, hoping to see her nude. Overcome by her own sexual frustration, she decided to indulge him and flung the door open, only to find Robbie standing there. Robbie backed Jenny into the room, where she first tried to apologize for laughing at him. Then, she remembered that Robbie used to have a crush on her and tried to play this to her advantage, her usual confidence returning. She offered to have sex with him, as she was already naked and he liked her, and for a moment he seemed to consider it. He reached out and his hand hovered briefly over her bare breast, before it clamped down hard on her throat and he squeezed the life out of her. Category:Characters